Technical Difficulties
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: My first humor fic...the GW gang are having a few computer problems...please read and review!!


****

Technical Difficulties

__

A Gundam Wing fan fiction

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of that junk...not that GW is junk, but...uh, never mind. I just don't own the show, so don't sue me, okay?! *sob* I'm just a poor fan fiction writer..... Um... Aaanyways...

Setting: Peacecraft Mansion, I guess...all the GW boys are together, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and *grimace* even Dorothy are there as well.

Notes: This is my first try at a real humorous fic...it's written in script format.. If it isn't good, don't get mad at me. And please review!

~*~

*A scream disrupts the usual quiet of the Peacecraft mansion...well, usual quiet unless Duo is around. Anyway, back to the scream...*

Dorothy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Author: Yeah, we've covered that already.

*Everyone comes rushing into the room. It's an office, with 1 phone, 1 copy machine, 1 fax machine, 1 scanner, 3 lamps, 1 computer chair with 1 Dorothy sitting in it, and 1 computer.*

Relena: What happened?!

Dorothy: The computer crashed!

Relena: What?!

Duo: What?!

Hilde: What?!  
Trowa: What?!

Catherine: What?!

Sally: What?!

Wufei: Huh?

Quatre: What?!

Heero: ...

Dorothy: All computers are EVIL I tell ya!

Author: I agree!

Everyone: ...?

*Author sweatdrops because the characters can hear her voice but can't see her*

Dorothy: *Ahem* Back to these computer problems...

Author: Whatever you say, eyebrow-girl.

Dorothy: HEY!!

Relena: Maybe we should trade this one in for a new one...

Dorothy: ME?!

Relena: *Sweatdrops* No, the computer!

Dorothy: Oh...

*Relena leaves to order the new computer*

Dorothy: *Sob* What am I going to do without my precious computer?

*Duo hands her a pencil and some paper*

*Dorothy's scream of horror can be heard on the next block*

People on the next block: Did you hear something...?

*One week later, the computer arrives*

Dorothy: *Tearing the computer box open* Hurry, hurry, HURRY! Set it up! NOW!!!

Heero: Seeing as how I have the best computer skills here, I'll set it up.

Relena: Aww, Heero! You're so sweet! *Hangs on Heero's shoulder like a moron*

Heero: Um...yeah.

*Heero leaves to set up the computer, then comes back*

Heero: Forgot something...

*He picks up the computer and again leaves the room. Everyone else sweatdrops*

Everyone: Duh...

*Duo watches Heero set up the new computer*

Duo: Boring...

Heero: Shut up, Duo.

Duo: Jeez, fine!

*Various sounds of destruction are heard from beneath the computer table*

CRASH!

Duo: ...

SIZZLE!

Duo: ...?

ka-BOOOOOOM!

Duo: ?!

*The author tries to think up another noise she could use...*

Duo: ?

Author: I got it!

SNAP! ....Crackle! POP!! Rice Krispies!!!

Duo: ??

*Duo sweatdrops*

Duo: Need some help, Heero?

Heero: Are you still here?

Duo: Do you need some help?

Heero: No. *Crash!* I'm perfectly *Sizzle!* fine *BOOM!* by myself. *Thump!*

*Duo sweatdrops again*

Heero: Would you quit with the sweatdropping?! There's been enough to fill a swimming pool!

Author: Or at least a hot tub...

Heero: Well, quit it.

Author: But-

Heero: STOP IT!

Author: No! *Sticks out her tongue*

*Heero gives the author 'The Look of Death'*

Author: Um...okay, bye!

Heero: Finally. 

*Heero gets back to working on the computer*

*A fly starts buzzing around the office*

Heero: ... *CRASH!*

Fly: Buzzzzzzzzzzzz.... 

Heero: .... *Sizzle!*

Fly: Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....

Heero: ...! *BOOM!*

Fly: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Heero: ... *SWAT!*

Fly: Eep...ouch... *Splat!* help meee....

Heero: ...

*Dorothy walks into the room*

Dorothy: Is it ready yet?

Heero: No.

Dorothy: Oh... *a few minutes pass* Is it ready yet?

Heero: No!

Dorothy: Oh... *A few more minutes pass* Is it ready YET???

Heero: NO!

Dorothy: Eep.

*Heero gives Dorothy 'The Look of Death'*

Dorothy: Eep! *Runs out of the office*

Heero: ...

*The computer has been set up, and after Heero is bandaged up, Dorothy stares at it*

Everyone: Don't break this one!

Dorothy: Of course not!

*The next night...*

CRASH!!!

Dorothy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

The End

...?


End file.
